kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Spring 2015 Event/@comment-119.73.248.2-20150508030247/@comment-24978536-20150508043008
It was an easy event, I think. It gets a 3/10 from me: *The branching rules were extremely kind for the most part, with no random dead ends like in events such as Summer 2014. You are even able to modify your fleet significantly and still be able to reach the boss node 100% of the time usually, as long as you don't have to retreat due to Taiha. Many normal maps or older events have not allowed for such variety in fleet set ups, simply due to the existence of branching rules, and there have been random dead ends or entirely random compass too. * There is also the fact that you can at times freely choose the route you take, regardless of your composition, further allowing variety in the fleet set up. No event before this one has ever been so kind to let you do that. Of course, variety doesn't necessarily mean "easy" though. * The pre-boss nodes in single fleet maps are fairly easy, at least when compared to some others in my memory such as Summer E-1 and E-2, which even gave many veterans a lot of trouble. Spring E-1 and E-3, at least to me, felt like a free pass to the boss node most of the time, though they were not entirely without dangers. E-5 had a single Ru-class flagship in a dangerous formation in the first node, but if you get past that, you'll get past everything else too as long as you have a SS with 2 damecons. The boss nodes are fairly easy too, especially E-1 and E-3, though E-5 boss can be a bit bulky, but offensive wise even she is stuck attacking against your SS in day battle. *Combined fleet maps such as E-2 and E-6 had more difficult pre-boss nodes, but the safety provided by combined fleet mechanics and FCF made them very bearable. E-4 didn't even have any particulary threatening pre-boss nodes in the optimal route. Even E-6 was limited to just one particulary dangerous pre-boss node, which can be get past relatively often with the help of FCF. Something like Winter E-5 had 3 dangerous pre-boss nodes, 2 particulary dangerous ones, so even FCF can't necessarily save you there. * Despite the increased offensive potential in combined fleet due to having 12 ships, boss nodes in spring event combined fleet maps are relatively frail. Spring E-6 hard mode final kill has around as bulky boss node as Summer E-6 final kill had, and Summer E-6 was a single fleet map! (Even the pre-boss nodes in Summer E-6 were far more dangerous.) Winter E-5 hard had a much bulkier boss node too than Spring E-6 hard. Spring E-2 and E-4 boss nodes were also quite frail, often not even needing a night battle to finish them off for veteran admirals, but to my memory, that didn't happen often back in Fall Event 2014 and Summer Event 2014. * There is much less "salt" in this event compared to some past events. Back in Summer and Fall 2014 events, there were a lot of admirals who couldn't even get past the 1st event map and even quit the whole game due to that. For me personally, Summer E-1 has been the only map in Kancolle so far, where I've truly raged... I despise that map. I've based my views mostly on comparison so far, but I view it as a good way to rank difficulty. Personally, I've experienced 4 events so far, and I definitely felt this was the easiest event out of the 4 of them.